Lokal pod Ślepym Wieprzem
Lokal pod Ślepym Wieprzem (ang. The Blind Pig) — czarodziejski nielegalny bar i klub jazzowy, który działał w latach 20. XX w. w Nowym JorkuEverything we've learned about ‘Fantastic Beasts' this week. Historia 17 stycznia 1920 r. weszła w życie 18. Poprawka do Konstytucji Stanów Zjednoczonych, wprowadzająca w USA prohibicję obowiązującą niemagów. Na jej mocy sprzedaż, produkcja oraz transport wszelkiego rodzaju alkoholi była zakazana na terenie całego krajuProhibicja na Wikipedii. Wielu amerykańskich czarodziejów uważało, że dla zapewnienia dalszego utrzymania istnienia magicznej społeczności w ukryciu konieczne jest zabronienie spożywania alkoholu również przez nich - podchmieleni czy też nawet pijani czarodzieje natychmiast rzucaliby się w oczy w tłumie przymusowo trzeźwych niemagów. Ówczesna Prezydent Macusy, Serafina PicqueryPicquery była Prezydentem MACUSY w latach 1920-1928, zaś prohibicja obowiązywała od 1920 do 1933 r., w rozmowie ze swoim Szefem Sztabu stwierdziła jednak, że bycie czarodziejem w USA jest i tak dostatecznie ciężkie, dlatego "Chichacz nie podlega negocjacjom""The Gigglewater is non-negotiable". Przypieczętowało to możliwość legalnego spożywania alkoholi przez czarodziejów''1920s Wizarding America'' na Pottermore. Ponieważ jednak społeczność amerykańskich czarodziejów, tak jak i czarodzieje na innych kontynentach, ukrywała przed niemagami swoje istnienie, również czarodziejskie lokale z alkoholem musiały być ukryte przed osobami niemagicznymi. Opis Położenie, wejście i ochrona Lokal pod Ślepym Wieprzem usytuowany był przy 124 Macdougal Street w Nowym Jorku, w dzielnicy Harlem. Wejście do niego znajdowało się w suterenie jednej z bocznych uliczek. Było magicznie zamaskowane przez zaczarowaną reklamę, której obraz został zaprojektowany tak, aby wyglądał jak statyczna reklama szminek wisząca na zwykłej ścianie z cegieł. Gdy magiczna osoba podchodziła do reklamy, kobieta na nim ożywała. Jeśli przybyła osoba zapukała w plakat we właściwy sposób, otwierała się w nim klapka, przez którą ochroniarz lokalu mógł ocenić, czy należy wpuścić gościa. Jeżeli gość należał do tych, którzy mogli odwiedzać lokal, ściana z cegieł zmieniała się w drzwi. Właściciel i obsługa Właścicielem lokalu był w 1926 r. goblin Gnarlak, który kiedyś był informatorem Tiny GoldsteinPonieważ Tina, która już jakiś czas nie pracowała jako auror, potrzebując Gnarlaka od razu udała się do jego lokalu, można założyć, że był on jego właścicielem już wcześniej, przed rokiem 1926. w czasach, gdy zajmował się nielegalnym handlem magicznymi stworzeniami. Zarówno jego wygląd, w tym noszone w kaburach szelkowych dwie różdżki, jak i zachowanie świadczyły o tym, że jest gangsterem. Jako goblin zatrudniał przede wszystkim obsługę wywodzącą się z ras nieludzkich, tj. skrzaty domowe oraz gobliny. W lokalu barmanem był skrzat domowy, zaś inny skrzat prowadził dokumentację. Co jakiś czas występowała dla gości goblińska piosenkarka jazzowa, której akompaniował złożony z goblinów i jednego człowieka gobliński jazz band. Wejścia do lokalu pilnował strażnik, który wpuszczał gości. Wystrój lokalu Lokal znajdował się w piwnicach o łukowatym sklepieniu, których półmrok rozświetlały lampy elektryczne. Na nieotynkowanych, ceglanych ścianach wisiały listy gończe MACUSA, w tym list wysłany za Gellertem Grindelwaldem. W jednej z nisz znajdował się bar, w innej stanowisko dla orkiestry. Proponowane atrakcje mały|prawo W lokalu występował gobliński zespół jazzowy, w którego skład wchodził także jeden człowiek, a śpiewała goblińska piosenkarka. Menu * Chichacz * Mózgotrzep Goście Bar pod Ślepym Wieprzem to miejsce dla podziemnego czarodziejskiego świata, które odwiedzają znani amerykańscy gangsterzy. Widziano tam również olbrzyma w 1926 roku. Również w 1926 r. Newt Skamander odwiedził Bar pod Ślepym Wieprzem, aby porozmawiać z Gnarlakiem, kiedy poszukiwał demimoza, który uciekł z jego walizki. W serii Newton Skamander w 1926 roku odwiedził lokal, wraz z Jacobem Kowalskim, Tiną Goldstein i jej siostrą Queenie, w celu zdobycia informacji o położeniu demimoza, który uciekł z walizki Newta. Gnarlak przekazał im to, czego potrzebowali, a w zamian zażądał nieśmiałka. Newton niechętnie oddał mu Picketta, a wtedy okazało się, że wpadli w pułapkę. Skrzat domowy znajdujący się za barem ogłosił wszystkim, że „MACUSA IDZIE”, a następnie deportował się. Wtedy w lokalu pojawili się aurorzy i zaczęli aresztować gości. W całym zamieszaniu Newt doczołgał się do przyjaciół i użył teleportacji, by uciec z baru. Etymologia prawo|100px|mały|Magiczny plakat przy wejściu do pubu * Nazwa lokalu, Blind pig (pl. Ślepa świnia), prawdopodobnie pochodzi od starego amerykańskiego slangowego określenia na meliny„blind pig”. Termin wywodzi się z praktyki, że niektórzy prowadzący nielegalne bary organizowali schadzki w przedziwnych miejscach takich jak szopy, stajnie czy chlewnie. Speakeasy - ukryte bary, o których wiedzą nieliczni. Występowanie * Fantastyczne zwierzęta i jak je znaleźć (film) * Fantastyczne zwierzęta i jak je znaleźć. Oryginalny scenariusz * LEGO Dimensions * Pottermore Linki zewnętrzne * Lokal pod Ślepym Wieprzem na Google Maps Kategoria:Puby en:The Blind Pig fr:Le Cochon Aveugle ru:Слепая Свинья